The Rift and Me
by GallifreyanReject
Summary: When a fangirl finds out that the rift in Time and Space in Cardiff extends into her world as well. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Doctor who, or and songs in this fic.**_

**except for Cara/Deryn**

ΘΣ

I was sitting in my bedroom, just flipping through the channels after I finished watching a rerun of Doctor Who. I looked up at the sky outside of my window and gazed at the stars, hoping to see a madman with a box coming to take me away. I knew it would never happen, though.

Later that night, I was looking up at the stars again when a golden yellow streak appeared across the night sky. I clasped my hands together and wished. As I opened my eyes; however, I was met with a bright light being shone in my eyes. The next thing that I knew, I was suddenly flying headfirst towards a wall. I crashed into the wall and slid down to the ground in pain. Then everything went black

* * *

When I woke up, I had a major headache. "Where am I?" I thought. I tried looking around, trying to figure out where I was and could barely move my eyes. I saw that I was in a box, of all things. It looked to be all wooden and old timey looking. "Doctor, when was the last time that you've been back here?" a female's voice sounded. "I don't know, Pond." A male responded, "It's probably been like this since even before I even had the Tardis." It was difficult, but I peeked through a hole in the box and saw a man and a young woman standing not far from the box.

"Well, what exactly are you looking for, Doctor? All of a sudden, you jumped up from working on the Tardis and ran this way." The female said. "Tardis?" I thought. I couldn't be on the Tardis. It isn't even real! That would mean that those two are the Doctor and Amy.

"There was great big spike of energy in this area just a little while ago, and that pattern could only be from the rift." He said, scanning around with what could only be the sonic screwdriver, "Something is inside the Tardis, Amy, and we're going to find it."

I looked out of the hole again and saw the doctor walking all over the hall, searching for, I guess me, when I felt him sit on the lid of the box. "I can't seem to find it, Amy. The sonic isn't picking it up, but I know it's here!" he said, exhausted.

"I'm here!" I shouted in my head. If it really was the Doctor, then I was actually here, in the actual Tardis. "I'm inside the box, Doctor!" I reached out with my mind, thinking pointedly at him to try to get his attention as I couldn't currently move or speak. I didn't want to die here alone in a box, never to be found again. I was surprised when I actually succeeded. "Oh, hello there. Are you allright? I'm the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

ΘΣ

When I woke up, I opened my eyes to find myself lying on a medical bed. I sat up slowly, as I had a major headache. My first reaction was to find out where I was. "Hello?" I called as I walked down a hallway. I had just turned around to head back to the strange hospital room when I came face to face with Arthur Darvill, also known as Rory Williams.

"Are you okay?" he asked when my legs began to give out. He caught me before I could fall and helped me walk back to the medical room. "Thanks" I said quietly as I was still in shock. He handed me a glass of water and told me to drink.

"You know, you really should find a better way to teleport." A voice said, "Travelling like that, without a proper Vortex manipulator is very dangerous. If you hadn't landed in the Tardis, you would have died out there, in deep space." I stared at the Doctor. "Your atoms were already severely destabilized enough. " "I'm sorry, Doctor." I said a little louder.

"Anyways, where do you live?" he asked, "We need to take you home." I looked down at the ground. "I can't." I said in tears

"The rift brought me here." I said, "And only the rift can take me back" After a minute or two of awkward silence, he had decided to drop it and had invited me on a trip. I accepted.

So, here we are, in Cardiff. I learned that he must be refueling the Tardis, so I knew that we'd be here for a while. "Well, Ponds, Cara. Go do, human stuff." He said as he tossed two wallets at us. I decided to find a place that sold fries/chips.

I didn't have to go far, so I stood there and ordered my chips. I was walking back towards the Tardis, when I heard a growling coming from an alley. I turned my head and dropped my fries as I took off running. After all, a Weevil was chasing me!

My first instinct was to run as fast and as far as I could, but I don't exactly run that fast. It eventually caught up with me and bit into my shoulder. I screamed as it threw me into a wall. I could feel the blood dripping down my shirt when I heard the van pull up. I vaguely heard voices as everything went black.

**Please review**

**PS, What Chameleon Circuit song should I put in the story to mess with Torchwood, but not outright say that I know the doctor, and why**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope that my readers will continue to read this story, and maybe review?**

ΘΣ

_Beep…Beep…Beep _Will somebody turn that thing off. I'm trying to sleep. _Beep. _ That's it. I thought to myself. I sat up and winced in pain. The memories from last night came rushing back to me as I gasped. I sighed as I felt an obviously new round of pain meds begin to drip.

I looked at the clock and saw that hours had passed since the Doctor had sent us off. A few nurses came and left, checking my condition.

I sat there watching the television, contemplating my situation, when in came J0hn Barrowman, also known as Captain Jack Harkness. Following him was Owen Harper, who held a stoic face. I blinked at the two of them, as I must have ended up landing in a time period before the 456 incident. I smiled sadly at them, as knew what they were in for in the future.

"Hello, Cara. I'm Jack Harkness, and this Owen. What do you remember about your attack?" I frowned. "How do you know my name?" I asked, suspicious, "I never told you my name." Owen's face cracked. "Why do you the same face as my dead sister?" he demanded.

"Easy, Owen." Jack said as he shut the curtain around my bed. "What he means is you have the same face as his little sister who declared dead three months ago, after she was raped." He paused, "He was very protective of her. Her rapist was caught, but she was never found again." He paused again to take a breath. "She left her newborn baby behind. We've had to let a coworker watch after him. She never would have willingly left him behind."

I looked up at Jack in tears. It was starting to sound like a twisted version of Doctor Who. "I'm sorry," I said in a quiet voice, "but, you've got the wrong girl." Owen stormed up to me and leaned over the bed, his face very close to mine.

"Listen here, you. Your DNA is a 100% match with my sister. My sister would have recognized me straight away, so who are you, and why are you using my sister's body." I looked at my hospital bracelet and saw that my name was indeed listed as Cara Marie Harper.

If looks could kill, I would have been dead the moment that they walked in. "This is my body." I insisted. "I was born with it." His glare didn't desist. Jack tried to get Owen to calm down, but Owen wouldn't rest until Jack had finally agreed to take me back to Torchwood for more tests and questioning. Jack stood me up and put me in a wheelchair, my handcuffed hands hidden by a blanket. I didn't resist, as I also wanted to know what was going on.

What else could go wrong?

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to see some more reviews before the next chapter, please. 5 will do.**

Back at Torchwood, I was quite quickly escorted to the interrogation room after a series of tests that consisted of awkward moments, considering that Owen was the doctor that administered them. "Can I get something to drink?" I asked Jack as he walked into the room with a coffee cup. He looked at me and set a bottle of water down in front of me without a word. I flinched at the display of animosity.

"Who are you," he began, "and why are you in that body." "Listen," I said, "I have no idea why you think I stole this body. I was born in this body, and lived in it for 16 years. I was born to a human family, as a human baby." Jack stood up. "Just answer the question." I sighed; he was just as difficult as he was in the TV show. I feel sorry for his loss when he loses most all of his team.

"My name is Cara Marie Singleton." said despairingly, "Not Harper. I never even met any of you before today. I just want to clear this mess up before I screw up the timelines. I kind of just got here yesterday, and my friends are waiting for me. I was supposed to get back last night." I gasped as I realized the Doctor and Rory would be worried sick! And I broke rule number one. "Oh, they're going to kill me." I said.

"Who are these friends?" he asked. I paled. I'd have to give him a little more information, but I'd have to be careful. I am in a version of Doctor Who where Ianto, Tosh, and Owen are still alive, and I don't know what point we were in in the timeline! "I can't tell you, Jack. I could mess up timelines if I tell you," well that was true, I thought. "They teach you about timelines where you're from?" he asked. I nodded. "So, I can assume that you are from the future, and can't tell us exactly how you know us, as it would screw with the time streams, are I correct?" He asked. I nodded again. He calmed down a little bit, but his demeanor didn't change much. At least he wasn't trying to murder me with his eyes anymore.

"I'm assuming that that is also the reason for you knowing so much about us, but if you hurt a sigle one of my team, I will hunt you down. Is that clear?" he asked seriously. I nodded. "Crystal" We walked back to the control main room in silence, the only noise being our footsteps and my clicking; I was clicking out the Master's drumbeat with my tongue. It was a habit I obtained from watching a lot of Dr who. I could see Jack look at me from the corner of my eyes. All of a sudden, he pulled a gun out and pointed it at me. "That beat." He said seething, "Where did you hear that beat." I froze. Crap, I forgot. "What do you mean?" I said, hoping that he would just pass it off as his imagination. "Never mind." He said. I relaxed as he put his gun back in its holster. "Sorry about that. I've just been a little jumpy ever since…" he trailed off as he was surely imagining the year that never was. "It's ok," I said, also remembering watching that episode, "I understand."

His head turned to the computer as a message popped up. It was a video message from Ianto. "Jack, get in here. There's a big alien in a suit. It..It's strange. When I look away, I can't remember it. It's like it was erased from my memory." Ianto said, panicked. I froze.  
I grabbed Jack's communicator, scared for Ianto. He wasn't supposed to die today. "Ianto. Don't look away from it. Keep your gun pointed at it. Whatever you do, Do. Not. Look. Away." Jack looked at me, "What was that?" he asked. "The Silence!" I said as we ran. "What's the Silence?" he asked. "If I'm correct, they are a race that has lived here on Earth, influencing our decisions throughout the years. They make us, and other races work for them. They infested the Earth years and years ago. Someone told me that if we were to see them, we should kill them on sight." I answered. That took a mouthful. "Wait a minute," Jack said, "Why is it that Ianto can't remember them, but you can?" he asked. "Is it the same reason that you know about us?" I nodded.

We came into the small kitchen where Ianto was and I froze. It was the Silence. No doubt about it. I decided to employ some tricks that I saw watching Dr Who. "Identify yourself." I said. It turned and stared at me. Jack started to pull out his gun, but I held out my hand to tell him not to. "Am I addressing one of the Silence?" I asked, hoping I sounded strong. I was really scared out of my mind.

It just stared at me and turned its big head towards Jack. It starts charging with electricity and turns toward Jack. "Oh, hold on now," I said, "Can't we all be friends?" It zapped Jack, and I watched as Jack was blown to pieces and destroyed. I turned back to the Silence angrily. "I'll repeat it again," I said as I heard Jack reforming behind me, "Am I addressing one of the Silence?" It nodded. "We are the Silence." It said.

"Good." I said, "Then I suppose that you'll be willing to tell me. Why are you here?" I looked to Ianto. "You of all people should know that he isn't meant to die today. You have seem what is to come. If you value your life, then you will leave right now. Under the Shadow Proclamation," I stuttered, "I order you from these premises."

It hissed and tried to zap me, but I took the gun that I had taken from Jack and shot it point-blank in the forehead. It dropped to the ground, dead. I gazed at the gun in shock, dropping it as if it were on fire. Jack went over to Ianto and paused. "Ianto, where is the alien." Ianto pointed back to the Silence and Jack gasped when he saw it again. "How could I forget that?"

We carefully moved the Silence to one of the cryochambers and froze him with the help of Tosh and Owen. Gwen was out getting some drinks for us. We all sat in the conference room. "Why did you call us in here, Cara?" Tosh asked. I looked around at them as they sat there. Owen was annoyed, Tosh and Jack were looking at me patiently, and Ianto was making some tea for himself. I was still slightly in shock.

I pulled up a dry-erase board and began drawing one of the Silence. I somehow managed to draw it pretty well. "This," I began, "Is a Silence."

After explaining to them what the silence were (leaving out parts containing the Doctor), I asked Tosh to pull up the video of the kitchen during the time before we froze the dead Silence. They watched in confusion as they saw the video of Ianto. I covered the image of the Silence when it came up so that they would still remember them. "They are to be killed on site. The Doc..My friend Matt has dealt with them before." I said, covering my slip," This isn't an invasion. This is a revolution." I paused and let them take it all in.

"How come you could remember these, things, but we cannot?" Gwen asked. I turned to face her as I sipped a can of a Mr Berry. I looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I don't know." I said, "It might be where I'm from. I live where they originate. That might be it, I just do not know." They all turned together and were talking when I could feel darkness creeping in around me. "Hello?" I said, trying to get Jack's attention, but for some reason, he couldn't hear me. None of them could. I started panicking as I looked to see my hands fading. My body was disappearing before my eyes. One of them finally turned around and saw me. They yelled at the others. They all called my name as my vision went completely black.


	5. Chapter 5

ΘΣ

_The next morning..._

I woke up in a strange bed. As I looked around, I sighed as I realized I was in a hospital bed yet again. I looked around and saw my mother's purse in the corner. I sighed. I knew it was too good to be true. I laid there for a while, just staring at the wall, waiting to see if I really was a dream, when I saw the newspaper in the chair next to me. It had already been read several times. _Missing American Girl Found and Returned to Family After 4 Months._ I sat up and turned on the news.

**MISSING ALABAMA TEEN FOUND AFTER 4 MONTHS  
**_Missing Alabama teen, Cara Singleton was found last night in a building in Cardiff. Local authorities noticed that she was badly injured which led her to be admitted to the local hospital where a nurse noticed that she was the missing girl and called authorities._

I gasped. It was true. I had been in the world of Doctor Who. Well, either that, or I got drunk off my ass and forgot the last four months. I heard the door open and turned as I saw my whole family come through the door. My mother ran over to me and just hugged me. "Momma," "Can't" "Breath" I said. She let go of me and I saw her cry. "I missed you so much." She cried.

A few minutes later, everyone had sat down and my mother asked what had happened to me. "I can't remember." I replied. I'd be sent off to the psych ward if I told them. I sat there as the British Policeman came in and questioned me. I gave them sort of the same story that I gave Jack. I told him that a guy was after me. I told them that I made friends with a girl named Karen and three guys named Arthur, John, and Matt. I said that they were protecting me. I told them not to tell my mom. Surprisingly they agreed with me when I said that the guy finally died.

_**TIME SKIP- 2 years**_

I had been back in my dimension for two years, after my mom announced that we were now going to live in Cardiff. I had been to about five psychiatrists since I had been back. They never believed me when I told them what I had seen. They said it was all a dream. I was eighteen when I saw the ad.

**DO YOU LIKE DR WHO? AUDITIONS ARE BEING HELD TODAY AT WEMBLEY HALL FOR THE NEW COMPANION. IF YOU WANT TO AUDITION, BE THERE OR BE A CHICKEN!**

I smiled. Now that I was here in Cardiff, I felt closer to Doctor Who. I smiled at it and grabbed a flyer as I walked home. I hoped that my mom would let me go, if even just to watch.

As I walked into the apartment, I shrugged off my new coat and walked up to my mom. "Mooooooommmmmmmm," said annoyingly, "Can I go to this thing today? You know how much I love Doctor Who." I said. "Sure" she said.

A few hours later, I had gotten dressed in my new dark blue dress that went down to my knees and my Fedora with my hair put up in it. I looked in the mirror one last time before I took the 10 minute walk to the auditions. I looked at the passing people in the street at I looked at my surroundings. They were going about their daily lives. My life; however, was utterly changed the day that I woke up in the Tardis. I could only hope that things couldn't get worse.

It was a few hours later when I sat in the back of the auditorium with my sunglasses on after I was given a number. I watched countless girls walk up on stage and be interviewed for the role. I sat there and watched as countless girls were turned down. It finally came to be my turn, as I was the last one to have gotten a number. I saw the glares of the other girls that made it past the first round as I walked past. As I walked past one of them; however, she stuck out her leg and tripped me.

I caught myself on a wall, well; I thought it was a wall. I looked up slightly and saw a chest. I looked up to see none other than John Barrowman looking back down at me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, oblivious to the other girls' evil glaring at me. He glared back at them and they flinched away from his glare.

Suddenly, I realized where I stood, and, face flaming, I backed away from the actor. "I'm sorry!" I squeaked. He laughed, "Its okay. What do you say we let them take a break." He said, referring to the girls. He turned around and shouted, "Moffat! Davies! Let's take a break for now! Go make some coffee or something!" They nodded. "Sure!" they shouted back. They stood up and walked into the next room. John turned back to me. "Do you want to come with us?" he asked with smile. "Are you sure Moffat and Davies won't mind? I'm just a nobody." I said. "Nonsense!" John said. "They hate having to audition all of these girls up there. They'd love to just sit down and have a drink with one instead."

A few minutes later, I was sitting in an office with Steven Moffat, Russell Davies, and John Barrowman. "So, John tells us here that some girls tried to trip you earlier." Moffat said. I nodded. "Yes, sir, they did." I replied quietly. Handing me a drink, which I noticed was alcoholic, John sits next to me.

"Is that an American accent I detect?" Davies asked with a slight smile. I nodded, not really reacting to being in the same room as them. "Born and raised in America, but I recently received joint citizenship since I moved here two years ago." He nodded. "Why did you choose to try out?" he asked. "Honestly, if I hadn't have seen some flyers on the street, I never would have even tried." I would have just sat there in my misery. "I use d to watch the show with my dad when I was little whenever I was at his house." They nodded.

"What do you hope to accomplish if you were to get the part?" Moffat asked. "Well, I just hope I can live up to the companions the Doctor's had recently. Rose was Bad Wolf, Martha walked around the Earth for a whole year and reversed the year that never was, Donna became a metacrisis, and Amy and Rory are his in-laws. I hope that the next companion, whoever they may be, lives to be brilliant." I finished. They nodded. "Good point." They said. "We have planned for Captain Jack Harkness's character to return and be in a relationship with the new companion. She knows what his real name is. It's going to be John Barrowman, as in different dimensions can result in the same name." he finished. "Well, we have your number. You seem like a very nice girl, Cara. We'll phone you if you get the part." Moffat said. I nodded.

Once I got home, I slid down my door. I turned to face my stuffed Tardis plushy and smiled slightly. I thought back to my brief meeting with the Doctor and Torchwood. The slight weevil scar I have on my shoulder is proof that it is real. I hope that one day I'll find a way back there. To the Doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

ΘΣ

The next morning, was uneventful. I spent the morning looking for a job application, but nobody wanted to hire an American. I was walking down the road from my apartment, when I got a call. "Hello?" I answered. "Is this Cara Singleton?" An annoying female's voice interrupted me. "Yes?" I replied. Why was this lady talking to me?

"I'm calling about the matter of you making it to the final five actresses to be chosen for the part you auditioned for. The next round is at the filing set later today. Apparently, Moffat and Davies moved up the auditions." She hung up, leaving the dial tone sounding abruptly in my ear. I looked at the phone, then to my reflection in a window. I called my mother and told her the news. "That's wonderful, baby." She said, smiling.

After she had finished congratulating me, I began walking to my car. Wales was about two hours away after all.  
The two years after I got back from my adventure were spent getting my GED, and somehow transferring that to the British equivalent. It hadn't taken that long, and my last temping job went relatively well, but they no longer needed a driver at the nursing home after it burned down.

It was starting to get cooler as the day went on, and I was soon in Wales, at the current set of Doctor Who. I got out of my car and began to walk up to the door where I was promptly stopped by two security guards. "State your business." The first one said. "I was informed that the auditions for Doctor Who are being held here, and I'm one of the five that were selected." I stated. They began to pick me up and tried throwing me off of the property. "It's a closed set. Only the actresses that are actually selected are allowed in." he said as he shoved me toward my car. "And you don't look one bit like an actual actress. Where's your stage pass, anyways?" I stared at them. "I wasn't given a stage pass. And I am supposed to be here, now let me through, please." I tried pushing past them, but the second one just grabbed me by my face and pulled my face close to his.

"Look, Girl. We choose who gets in, and who goes out. And how do they say it? You didn't make the cut." I pushed him off of me. Mumbling some words under my breath, I flipped them off when they turned around. Resting my head on the steering wheel, I thought of what to do. I pulled out my phone and began flipping through the contact list when I came upon a familiar name. "Calling _John Barrowman_" my phone said as it rang.

"Hello?" a familiar voice picked up. "Who is it?" I gasped softly. He must have snuck his number in my phone when he gave me a drink. "It's Cara. The girl from yesterday? The auditions are today, right?" I asked. "Yeah. They are. But I don't see you anywhere. Where are you?" he asked.

I sighed. "Two guards won't let me in. They harassed me and threw me out." I paused. "Hold on" he said as I heard him sit up and began walking. Suddenly, I heard him begin yelling at someone. Looking up, I saw that he was yelling at the guards. He turned and saw me. Motioning for me to walk toward the building, I saw him say one final thing before he began jogging towards me. "Sorry about that." He said, "Those two weren't guards. One of the other girls hired them to keep you out. All three of them are being escorted off of the premises." As we walked in, I saw the two "guards" getting shoved into a police car.

Once I got inside finally, I sat down next to another girl in a hallway, waiting for my name to be called. John had gone into the audition room after we had gotten inside. I could hear the narcissistic whines of the other girls, and I almost swore off watching Doctor Who. They kept whining about how the pay was "only so many quid" and they "had to bribe a lot of people to get even this far."

I just shoved my nose farther into the script as their whining only got worse. I couldn't stand people like them. Jumping up when my name was finally called, I straightened my hat and walked into the room "Hello?" I called.

"Come on in, Cara." A cheery voice said. I looked around the corner and saw John sitting next to Moffat and Davies. They were sorting through an assortment of papers. "Another dud." Moffat said, irritated at something. I sat down in an empty chair and watched them sort through the papers. "What are you doing?" I asked, curious.

Moffat looked up at me. "We have to make another new plot for the new episode. The old one was already shown in another TV show. One of the girls leaked it. We have to add a twist to it somehow." He fisted his hair in frustration. I sat forward and picked up a pile of papers. _River returns and the Doctor has a kid with her. ..The Doctor regenerates into a female. .. The Doctor and Jack have a fling._

I chuckled at the last one. "Do you have any ideas?" John asked me suddenly. "What?" I looked up. "What ideas do you have for the show?" he asked. "I can give ideas?" They nodded.

I thought of my brief adventure with the doctor. "Well, a person could show up on the Tardis that knows everything about the Doctor." I said, "Like picking up someone from our world and dropping them off in the other one." Their reactions were better than I expected. "Continue." Davies said.

"Well, we could bring back a bit of Torchwood. You know, have a flashback to before Owen and Tosh died. One of the characters could have a sibling that died and wasn't previously mentioned." They nodded. "It should be Owen then. His character is very protective of family." I heard John say beside me. "He could have a sister that disappeared a while back, and the companion could look just like the sister." I froze.

"And they could find her after she wanders off and gets attacked by a Weevil." They continued on talking, while I sat there, frozen. They were describing what happened to me when I met the Doctor.

"Well, Cara." John said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Looks like you got the part. We look forward to filming with you." He stepped outside to deliver the bad news to the other girls. I smiled and after John got back inside, he offered to walk me back to my car, as it had already gotten late.

I stared at the slashed remains of my tires and the shards of broken glass littering the ground. "MY CAR!" I screamed. "What happened to my car?" I fisted my hair in my hands. I felt like screaming.

John came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll drive you home. We can get a tow truck here tomorrow." I nodded.

"Come on." He said as we walked to his car. Suddenly, he turned to me. "Do you want to go get a drink with me at a pub?" he asked. "I mean, you probably need one after the day you've had." I nodded. "Sure, John. I'd love that." We got into his car and drove off away from my battered car.

We ended up stopping at the Three Tuns Inn on Bishops Street. We walked into the bar and sat down in one of the booths. As I looked over the menu, John began speaking. "You know," he began. "This is where I met my ex-husband, Scott." I looked up at him in shock. "What happened to you and Scott?" I asked. The last thing I had heard was that they were going strong.

"I caught him in bed with another man." I gasped. "That's horrible." I said. I thought back to my own breakup with my boyfriend. "When I disappeared about two years ago." I began, sipping on my Long Island tea. "My boyfriend found this girl and ended up getting her pregnant. I was gone for 4 months," I spat, "and that bastard goes and knocks up some slut. I remember calling him and having _her_ answer the phone." By now, I was on my second glass of drink, and my tongue was thoroughly loosened. "Men are pigs." I stated. "Yourself excluding."

We began talking about our love lives, laughing and having fun. I even told him about what caused me to see my psychiatrists. I had even forgotten about my car. About an hour later, it was time to pay. "Shoot." I said. "I left my wallet in the car. Let me go get it." I walked out the door, a little tipsy, and opened the car door.

I was leaning into the car when someone pulled me out by the back of my shirt. Yelping, I was spun around to meet a familiar face. I didn't have time to react because a fist came flying and hit my face.

I fell to the ground with a scream. They continued to punch and kick at me. "This is what you get for getting me and my brother arrested." One said as he continued to hurt me. "If you scream again, you die." He hissed.

I heard a shout from across the parking lot and looked up. "HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" I laughed in joy as I saw John run up and knock the first brother out. The second brother charged at John with his fist up. John parried his blow and punched him in the gut. He fell to the ground and hit his head.

John ran over to me and picked me up carefully. "Are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head as I saw my hand fading once again. "Tell Moffat and Davies" I croaked. "Don't let my character die."


	7. Author Note

Hello, people of fanfiction. Tell me what you think of my story, and give me some suggestions that you want to happen next. Please send me either a private message or a review.

Thanks, GallifreyanReject

_I'm sitting on my couch right now as I'm writing, wearing my glasses that look like the 10th doctor's. Plan to upload at least one or two chapters every day or two. I hope that you will continue to read The Rift and Me._


	8. Teaser for new chapter

Falling. That's all I knew. I was falling. Where was I? Who was I, no, who am I? I'm always falling, never stopping. I could feel the screams in my throat, the laughter in my lungs, the tears in my eyes. I could feel everything. I am everywhere. I was past, future, and present.


	9. Chapter 9

ΘΣ

Falling. That's all I knew. I was falling. Where was I? Who was I, no, who am I? I'm always falling, never stopping. I could feel the screams in my throat, the laughter in my lungs, the tears in my eyes. I could feel everything. I am everywhere. I was past, future, and present. I know everything.

I'm at the end. I'm at the beginning. I'm falling. Who am I?

I began to search out a hold in the vastness of my current existence. Who was I? I was Cara, I remembered. 'Not was,' I thought. "I am Cara." I thought to myself. I could feel my mind focus itself in the vastness of what I remembered to be the Time Vortex.

As I concentrated on the tiny existence that was me, I was able to get a feel for what the Time Vortex was. I felt myself focus on a single point in time as continued falling through nothingness.

Suddenly, I felt more solid. All the past knowledge that I had, had been drained from my head.

I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on the ground somewhere in a forest. I rolled as quickly as I could and kissed the ground. It felt like I hadn't been on solid ground in years. With the unpredictability of the Vortex, it very well could have been years.

Standing up was difficult as I felt my knees wobble. I tried walking, but my legs ended up giving out after the first step.

Sighing, I tried once more, and was able to successfully stand on my own. I began walking through the forest, trying to get my bearings as to where I was, when I heard a twig break behind me.

"Don't move."

I froze at the voice. "Who are you, and what business do you have here?" They said as they walked closer. "The Rift opened up here mere moments ago. I don't have time for foolishness. Who are you?"

I turned around and the man gasped. "Cara?"


	10. Chapter 10

I turned around and the man gasped. "Cara?"

He put his gun down and walked towards me. "Is it really you? Wait, which one are you?" he asked. "I'm not Owen's sister." I said sadly. He looked at me suspiciously. "Prove it." He said. I understood why he was skeptic to believe it at first. I pulled the fabric of my shirt off of my shoulder, revealing the weevil scar that I had. Everyone else thought it was a dog bite, but here, it was seen for what it was. "It's really you." He said. "Everyone else is gone. Except for Gwen. We are the only ones left. They're all gone." I walked up to him and put my arms around him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I could feel him silently cry into my shoulder as I held him in my arms. "So where's Gwen?" I asked as he began to calm down. "She's as Rhiannon's house. She needed help with Deryn." I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Owen's sister's daughter." He answered.

Suddenly, my knees decided to give out again. "Are you okay?" he asked, worried. I nodded. "Travelling through the Time Vortex without a vortex manipulator can be a pain." I said as I stood up, using Jack as a crutch. "I just need a good ol' cuppa tea. Tea can just about fix anything, ya know."

He had taken me back to Rhiannon's house in Torchwood's SUV. Once we had gotten there, I had promptly passed out.

I woke up to see a lady fanning my face with a fan. I recognized her as Ianto's sister, Rhiannon. "Hello there, Dear. How are you feeling? I made some tea, if you'd like some." I sipped from the cup that she had handed me and smiled sadly. She was definitely Ianto's sister. She could brew a wonderful cuppa tea. "Thank you." I said. I looked around and saw that I was in a guest room. I was about to speak when I heard a baby start to cry. But it sounded strange, as I could understand it. "Oh, I'm sorry." Rhiannon said. "She won't stop crying. We can't figure out why." The baby continued to cry. "I want my mommy! Give me my mommy!"

I carefully stood up and walked to where I heard the crying coming from. As I opened the door, I saw Gwen trying to pacify Deryn, who looked about 8 months old now. "What do ya want?" she pleaded. "Do you want a bottle? Did you mess your diaper? What is it?" She looked like she was stressed so I walked over to the baby and picked it up out of its cradle. As I bounced her in my arms, she began to somewhat calm down. She opened her eyes and saw me. "Momma!" she cried. happily

"I'm not your mommy." I said. "You look like mommy, so you are mommy." Deryn said decisively. Gwen looked at me in amazement. "How do you do that? You just picked her up and she stopped. We bloody needed that a few minutes ago." Jack walked in the door just then. "Cara, can I speak to you in the hall for a minute?" he asked. I nodded. Still carrying Deryn, I walked into the hall.

"So I ended up in the future for a bit." He began. "And I did a little research on you." I froze. "There are no records of a Cara Singleton that fits your description. So, who are you really?"

**I'm having a bit of writer's block, so some input on your wishes for what you want to happen next is greatly ****appreciated! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I guess I can tell you now. I knew the Doctor." He looked at me suspiciously. "Prove it, what does TARDIS stand for?" he asked. I smiled. That was an easy question. "Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. That one was easy." I said.

Jack picked me up and swung me around in a circle. Then, he pulled me close to him in a hug. "That's awesome." He said as he set me back down. "What happened to make you leave?" he asked. "I was attacked by a Weevil." I said bluntly. "I had just met him, and we went to Cardiff to refuel the Tardis. He's traveling with two other people now, Amy and Rory. They're married. Anyways, we were in Cardiff, and the Doctor had to make some repairs to the Tardis, so he sent us three of to do whatever we wanted to. I went to get some fries, when I was attacked by the Weevil. And that's where you come in." I finished. "And have you ever met up with him since?" I shook my head. "No. The Rift took me home. It's been two years for me. I'm eighteen now. I don't worry though." I said. "Why not?" he asked. "Because I'm special."

Now that he knew that I knew the Doctor, Jack kind of loosened up a bit. Over the next few months Jack had kind of let me join Torchwood, letting me take Owen's sister's name, just as Jack had taken his own name. In that time, Jack and I had developed somewhat of a close friendship. (Him picking me and Rhiannon up from the pubs when we're drunk, or me helping take care of Deryn.) But Jack reminded me of John all too often.

It was a relatively calm day when the wind began kicking up. "What is that, Jack?" Gwen asked. I walked up to the wind and watched as the Tardis materialized in front of me.

"Okay, now to pick up Cara!" The Doctor said as he stepped out of the Tardis with a smile, which fell when he saw my face. "What did I do now?" he asked.

"It's been six months, Doctor." I stated. He frowned. "I've got to get better at that." He said as he glanced back at the Tardis where Amy and Rory were appearing from. "Did he screw up the times again? I told him we shouldn't have left you there." She said, annoyed. I shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. The rift took me home four months after I left. I ended up staying there for two years. I just got back a few months ago." She just looked at me and smiled. "At least you didn't wait twelve years. Hell, Rory here waited two thousand!" We laughed at that while the Doctor had a puppy dog face. "Aw, I already apologized. I had to reboot the universe!" We laughed.

It was later that night, after Gwen and Deryn went to bed that Jack stepped into my doorway. "You going to go with him?" he asked. "I guess." I said. "It's just that I miss my home." He pulled me into a hug. "Why can't the Doctor take you home for a bit." I closed my eyes as a few tears ran down my face.

I looked out of the window and wished for a way home again. I heard something fall onto the bed.

As I turned, I gasped. It was a Dimension medallion. (Like the one Pete Tyler used to save Rose from falling into the Void.)

_From Moffat and Davies_

_Use it Well_

_**The**_** End**_  
_

* * *

The sequel is being written now. It's called "The Void and Me


	12. I AM BACK

Hey guys, sorry for the long hiatus, I've had a lot going on. I'm currently rewriting The Rift and Me, and chapter 1 should be up soon.

Ja ne

-GallifreyanReject


End file.
